btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thane Krios
: For information about the original character of the Mass Effect games, read this. : Thane Krios was adjusted to the Bon Temps Mysteries universe. '' : ''He is darker as in the games and fully recovered from his illness. Also is he bitter, sleepless and even almost suicidal in combat, because of his emotions having taken over too much of his self-control and he finds no clue in why his son had to die instead of him. History Childhood : Krios was born in 2146, and given to the Hanar at the age of six, due to a compact of the Hanar and the Drell , the latter lived on the home-world of the first mentioned above. He was trained to be an assassin in fact his mentors noticed his utter intelligence and rather sensitive personality. At the age of twelve, he did his first assignment as such and ever since he did not, and neither did the Hanar, focus on his other skills. Youth : : With seventeen, he met his future wife Ikirah, and after an incident concerning to his client; including the stranger to interrupt him, he fell in love with this woman and he showed his utmost efforts to gain her heart once intrigued. A few years later, they married and she gave birth to their son Kolyat. However Thane was released from the Hanar, they themselves having a spark of guilt for not ever considering to develop his other talents, to raise a family, he freelanced his services. Already plagued with a small trace of self-doubt, he found nothing else what could suit him as good as that. Later Years : As his son was ten years old, his wife was murdered by mercenaries who revenged one of their leaders whom Thane had assassinated. : He returned to Kahje to bury his wife and hand his son over to his aunts and uncles, not feeling to raise the child himself due to his lifestyle. : He traced the ones responsible for his wife's death down and kept barely, if not hardly, in contact with his son. : He was recruited by Commander Alexia Shepard in 2185, following her for the sole desire of atonement. : With her help, he was able to keep his son from making the same mistakes as he did, as he found, and rebuilt the ruins of a bond between father and son. : After the Collector Wars he was forced to remain in the Huerta Memorial Hospital, under a false name, due to his illness which gnawed not only on his body. He declines Shepard's wish to follow her because of his weak body which needs daily medical care. : During Shepard's attempts to fight the Reapers, he and his son have finally repaired their broken relationship. Though after the great battle, Shepard having destroyed the reapers; already past remedy; he is given only a few months to live. In this time, Kolyat was still interacting with Bailey and working as a priest; the young man had discovered a misdeed done to duct rats, with this information in his hands, he was shot by those he tried to send to judgement. He was brought to a hospital and there, he deceased. : A few days later, Thane received a lung transplantation. It was said that these lungs were Kolyat's. : He again was recruited by Shepard, as well as Garrus , and joined the crew of the SV Asteria . A ship made by the SCIA , a human organisation and secret service of the NASA handling extraterrestrial affairs.' : During this period of time, after the war, Shepard having been send off her duties, Garrus seemed to give up on his past with the Alliance and Ceberus , and stayed on his friend's side for the time being. Both men share a deep friendship, a tight bond of brotherhood, almost. Having gained full health again, Thane joined Garrus on Omega -- to find out who is behind the murder of Kolyat -- without being entirely successful yet. Additional information *in a crisis, he is lost in self-doubt and guilt, assuming he had caused the deaths of his wife and his son *Krios, Shepard and Garrus are best friends *dislikes the scents of coffee and deodorant (as Professor Higgins mentioned in his report) see Professor Higgins' report: The Assassin Category:Plot Category:Redeemers Category:Characters